The War for Glory
by the ultima3
Summary: A Generals story. The greatest generals in the world fight over world domination. Do me a favor by clicking on the link 'The War for Glory' above and click on the button 'go' at the bottom of the page after you have done that. Read and review please...
1. Rebellion

Disclaimer: Neither the game nor the characters belong to me. This incident has no relation to the Command and Conquer Generals' storyline.

A/N: I hope that this story is not too lame. Enjoy!

---

**Rebellion**

"Tell me, how many nuclear silos are there along the GLA border?" Jarmen Kell asked menacingly.

"Right, and even if I tell you, I'll still nuke you..." Tsing Shi Tao muttered out loudly, humming China's national anthem.

"Why you..." he muttered as he drew his knife and lunged it towards the general...

Shi Tao closed his eyes and braced for impact as memories flooded his mind...


	2. Memories

**Memories**

It was a peaceful but noisy day in his main base which was off the Chengdu border. Nuke cannons had been littered all over the area. Helixes were also everywhere, especially around the main command centre. Patrol squads were doing their job well, and there was no area in the base which was not guarded by stealth unit detectors and other units. It was like a bustling city, except that there were nuclear silos almost everywhere.

Shi Tao sat back in his chair and enjoyed his cup of coffee while watching his troops go about doing their jobs. Suddenly, Black Lotus burst into the room.

With a slight bow, she went up to him and whispered "The Anvil has rebelled and allied with the GLA!"

A siren was sounded. "Warning, a nuclear missile is bound for our base. I repeat, a-" the announcement was cut short as Shi Tao heard a loud explosion, followed by cries and screams...

The main command centre was built to withstand nukes, using the latest nuclear technology that he had invented. Shi Tao looked out of the window to see thousands of infantry charging towards his base, supported by Helixes, Gattling tanks and MIGs.

Nuke cannons were launched. Gattling cannons were fired. Tactical nukes were launched, but the survivors of the bomb blast failed to stop the onslaught of troops.

"Everything I built up, all destroyed by a traitor..." he muttered to himself. "I will die fighting!"

He drew his handgun, and charged out of his building, but he never got his wish. A group of mini-gunners surrounded him and they shot his gun out of his hand. "No! This is not happening!" he cried out as the infantry pinned him down onto the ground.

"But of course, my good friend. This is true!"

Shi Tao turned his head. "You..."

"Me. Yup. The great general of infantry, Shin Fai."

"Shut up and stay in Beijing, you traitor!"

"Tsk, tsk... Men, take him away..."

"No..."

The sound of metal hitting brick interrupted his thoughts. A knife had stopped right in between his eyes...


	3. Overrun

**Overrun**

"You all right in there, sir?" came a sharp voice.

A laser tank had just smashed through the walls of the building. Its battle drone fired its machine gun, missing Jarmen Kell, who had already camouflaged himself, and had run out to safety.

"Damn! He got away again!" came the same sharp voice.

"Mister Burton, nice of you to come get me," Shi Tao said as a burly sized man stepped out of the tank. He was carrying a chain gun, and had tattoos everywhere on his arms.

"Nah... Pinpoint sent me," he replied, kicking away some rubble and helping the nuclear general stand up. "Team B, move in."

Twenty rangers came in through the hole in the wall. They searched the building, but only found it empty. "It's empty, sir," they reported to their superior.

He nodded his head and lead Shi Tao out of the building. Laser tanks and Avengers were scattered everywhere. In front of him, was a Comanche helicopter.

The assault helicopter left immediately with its escort after General Shi Tao was on it.

"Find them, and destroy them, Burton," came a sound from his radio. "Yes sir. Over and out."

"I want Shin Fai killed. Now," colonel Burton told a nearby officer. Almost immediately, laser tanks and avengers drove away from the area, Comanches took off, and more infantry were sent to scout the area.

"Soon... I will kill you, Jarmen... Just wait and see..."

---

Ok, I know, this chapter is extremely short, but I've also got another two more stories to update, so bear with me ok? By the way, I wouldn't let my favorite general die, would I? I love his uranium shells... maniac laughter Mwahahahaha... watches enemy tank and infantry start flying all over the screen due to a nuke. Review please!


	4. Another Introduction

A/N: Yes, I know, this story is rather lousy… please review me with comments to help me improve…

---

**Another Introduction**

"How could, a bunch of infantry attack a nuclear stronghold and win? General Shi is really letting his age catch up on him…"

"Cool down… I'll kill the traitor for you…"

"Tigress, you maybe one rank higher than me, but it'll be a tough mission without my tanks… Even still, you never disclose your tactics to anyone…"

A slight smile appeared on General Leong's face as she turned and headed for the exit. "Let's see who wins… Anvil…"

General Fai was lying in his office, enjoying the riches which the GLA had provided him with for his betrayal. His next job was to finish off whatever Chinese forces there were on the GLA border. Mini-gunners were sweeping through the lands, destroying any resistance… That was until his satellite hacking system crashed on him, and he had to pull back his troops.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath as he got his hackers to solve the problem. However, the problem was that there wasn't even a satellite.

"Sir, we are under siege!" came the voice of Super Lotus.

He looked at his screen. SCUD launchers, rocket buggies, inferno cannons, nuke cannons and tomahawk missile launchers were surrounding his base, bringing a living hell to its occupants. When troops were dispatched, they were simply mowed down by Gattling tanks. His aircraft were shot down by raptors, and overlords crushed any tanks and survivors.

"A joint attack?" He asked himself as his own nuke cannons tried desperately to shoot down the invaders.

He ruled the thought out. The GLA wouldn't attack him. They were allies… This was a very interesting battle…


End file.
